


Their First Time

by Axelex12



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Huntress (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Past Relationship(s), Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: How Huntress and Nightwing went with their First time.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 8





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikephroos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikephroos/gifts).



Helena Bertinelli

Nightwing wasn’t sure how it’d started, but he certainly knew something good when he experienced it. The Huntress’s lips massaged and scraped against his with a romantic fury unlike anything the Teen Wonder had experienced before. She wasn’t Barbara, she wasn’t Kori, and she wasn’t Betty Kane. She was Helena, and Nightwing found himself wondering why he hadn’t made a move sooner.

Of course, he didn’t have to make the move. It had ultimately been her who took the choice out of his hands and now they were in her apartment, making out on her bed. For his part, Nightwing didn’t mind being on her bed. It felt hard against his back, yet rather comfortable; somewhat like Huntress herself.

Finally, they pulled apart for some oxygen. “You’re better than I expected,” Huntress remarked. “Batman teach you how to kiss like that?”

“There are a lot of things I know that he didn’t teach me,” Grayson answered with a tone of sardonic confidence.

Huntress removed her cape. “Show me.”

Nightwing grinned and let his hands, now ungloved, roam Huntress’s still-clothed body, trying to find the hidden catches in her suit. He idly observed that the costume had an empty space in the midriff, baring her toned abs – and the bullet wounds left from No Man’s Land – for the world to see. As he searched for the hidden catches, he moved to kiss her scars, something that left Huntress shuddering, although whether from arousal or apprehension he couldn’t tell.

Finally, he found a catch and released it, able to remove a segment of the bodysuit that was the main part of her costume. He found another catch and released that as well, removing the bottom part of her bodysuit. Her long gloves and tall boots remained, but other than those and the mask, she was naked before him.

“Record time, too,” Huntress observed coolly. “My turn.”

She unfastened his tight suit off his body. Aside from the mask, he was naked . . . and his erection stared her in the face.

Nightwing found himself mulling over the “record time” comment by Huntress. Yes, he knew he wasn’t her first; he hadn’t expected to be, anyway, as a woman as beautiful as her would have her pick of men. 

“Don’t think,” Huntress whispered, looming over him. “Just enjoy.”

Huntress kissed him again and he felt his member briefly brush against her sex. Almost instinctively, he pushed up, trying to enter her, and she gently teased him by rubbing against him. A moan escaped Grayson’s mouth, muffled by Huntress’s mouth against his. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, gently dragging her teeth on it.

When she finally broke the kiss, Grayson reached up to remove his mask, but Huntress stopped him. “No,” she whispered. “Not tonight.”

Grayson nodded mutely and was suddenly engulfed by a new sensation. He felt Huntress lowering herself onto him, pulling him into her moist depths. He felt her stretching to accommodate him, gripping his sex as he penetrated her. The feeling was like nothing that he’d ever experienced before and it nearly made him climax right then and there. He bit his lip and silently recited a control mantra, focusing on that to prevent himself from blowing his top too soon.

Some control did come back, only to be quickly dashed at Huntress’s hands. He wanted to take it slow, be gentle, but he had forgotten who he was with. She didn’t do gentle, a trait she demonstrated when she held his wrists above his head and thrust herself on him forcefully. The gasp that came out of his mouth was swallowed by Huntress’s kiss and soon enough, he didn’t care at all that he was going to be bruised in the morning.

Their bodies moved together in the ancient dance of mating, Huntress keeping Grayson securely trapped against her body. Even when he managed to roll them over so that he was on top, she was still dominant. He thrust only as hard as she wanted him to, gripped her only where she wanted him to, and most of all, he only climaxed after she did.

Sated and exhausted, Dick Grayson collapsed, he and Huntress entangled in each other. “You’re a lot better than I expected,” Huntress commented lightly.

Grayson, too exhausted to say anything back, just licked her sweat. Huntress chuckled softly. “Watch it, you’re going to get me revved up again.”

“What if I want to?” Grayson asked mischievously.

“I think I might love you one day,” Huntress replied with a smirk before pulling him into a kiss, feeling him harden inside her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
